In a multi-seller network-based marketplace, a plurality of sellers can each list one or more items for sale. Buyers can then offer to purchase one or more of the items. When purchasing multiple items, the buyer may either agree to pay a fixed price on each individual item or provide an offer on each individual item and wait for an acceptance on each offer.
In some cases, the seller may combine items into packages for listing in the network-based marketplace. These packages may offer the items at a discount over purchasing the items individually. However, the packages are pre-determined and cannot be altered in any way (e.g., with one item within the package exchanged for a different item). Therefore, in order to satisfy buyers who may want different combinations of items, the seller needs to create a plurality of different individual and combination package listings on the network-based marketplace. Unfortunately, creating listings is time consuming, and each listing may be associated with a listing fee. Thus, more listings may require the seller to pay more listing fees.